Sneezing Cold/Gallery/2
Climbing the waterfall/Falling icicles S1E20 Blaze approaches a waterfall.png S1E20 Blaze has to climb up.png|"Looks like to get to our friends..." S1E20 Top of waterfall.png|"...We're gonna have to climb up this waterfall." S1E20 AJ says they can't climb up water.png|"But, Blaze. We can't climb up water." S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby feel a cold breeze.png|Whoosh... S1E20 Gabby shivering in the cold.png|Brr. S1E20 Gabby "Or maybe we can".png|"Hmm. Or maybe we can." S1E20 Gabby gets out a thermometer.png S1E20 Gabby checking the thermometer.png S1E20 Gabby shows her thermometer.png S1E20 Thermometer is at 15.png S1E20 Thermometer drops to 10.png S1E20 Thermometer lowers past 5.png S1E20 Thermometer stops at 0.png S1E20 Blaze shivers.png|Brr. S1E20 Blaze "0 degrees celsius?".png|0 degrees celsius? S1E20 Blaze "That's the temperature that water freezes".png|Hey, that's the temperature that water freezes! And changes into ice! S1E20 Waterfall icing over.png S1E20 Waterfall completely frozen.png S1E20 Now we can climb it.png|"And now that the water is changed to ice, we can climb up the falls." S1E20 Gabby gets a climbing rope.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby getting climbing ropes out.png S1E20 AJ with his climbing rope.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby get into position.png|Ready. S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby launch their hooks.png|Launch! S1E20 Hooks launch up the waterfall.png S1E20 Hooks attach to the top of the waterfall.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby ready to climb.png|"Alright! Let's climb!" S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby swing on their hooks.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby start climbing the waterfall.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby climb the frozen waterfall.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear cracking.png|Craaaack... S1E20 Icicle above AJ starts to break.png|"Hubcaps!" S1E20 Icicle breaking off.png|"That icicle above AJ is cracking!" S1E20 AJ doesn't see the breaking icicle.png|"Watch out, AJ!!" S1E20 AJ jumps just in time.png S1E20 AJ "Thanks for warning me".png|"Thanks for warning me!" S1E20 Watch out for icicles.png|Let's keep climbing. But be careful everyone. Help us watch for more falling icicles. S1E20 AJ hears another breaking icicle.png|"Uh Oh. It sounds like another icicle is about to break." S1E20 The icicle's going to fall on Gabby.png S1E20 Blaze warning Gabby.png S1E20 Second icicle about to break.png S1E20 Gabby jumps over the icicle.png S1E20 Gabby "Missed me!".png S1E20 AJ "Way to go".png S1E20 Blaze "Keep on the lookout".png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby continue climbing.png S1E20 AJ hearing another breaking icicle.png|"I hear another icicle breaking." S1E20 It'll fall on Blaze.png S1E20 Blaze jumps over the icicle.png S1E20 Blaze "Missed again!".png S1E20 Gabby "All right!".png S1E20 We're almost at the top.png S1E20 Blaze hears one more breaking icicle.png|"Hubcaps! It sounds like another icicle is about to fall." S1E20 This one will fall on AJ.png S1E20 AJ jumps over the final icicle.png S1E20 AJ "Thanks, guys".png|"Thanks, Guys!" S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby continuing on.png S1E20 Almost there.png S1E20 Blaze jumps high.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby reach the top.png S1E20 Blaze high tires AJ.png S1E20 Blaze high tires Gabby.png S1E20 AJ walking over.png|"Hey! Check it out.” S1E20 Ice all over the mountaintop.png|"There's ice all over this mountaintop." S1E20 Blaze "You know what that means".png|"You know what that means." S1E20 Gabby "Gonna be a fun ride".png|"Getting down from here is gonna be a fun ride." S1E20 Blaze about to slide.png S1E20 Blaze jumps down the icy mountaintop.png It's Freezing! S1E20 Blaze starts riding down the mountain.png S1E20 Blaze jumps off a snow hill.png S1E20 Blaze flies in front of the sun.png S1E20 Blaze slides across more snow.png S1E20 Blaze slides onto some ice.png S1E20 Blaze skating on a frozen pond.png S1E20 Blaze strikes a pose.png S1E20 Blaze driving on the ice.png S1E20 Water freezes on the tree branch.png S1E20 Icicles created.png S1E20 AJ and Gabby "It's getting c-c-cold".png|Brr! S1E20 Water ices over.png S1E20 Frozen waves.png S1E20 Blaze jumps a frozen wave.png S1E20 Blaze jumps another frozen wave.png S1E20 Blaze flips away from the ice.png S1E20 Blaze slides further down the ice.png Taking care of the Monster Machines S1E20 Exterior shot of Monster Dome.png|''Meanwhile at the Monster Dome...'' S1E20 Pickle approaches a sick Darington.png S1E20 Darington sneezes himself over Pickle.png S1E20 Pickle to Darington "Oh, bless you!".png|"Oh, bless you!" S1E20 Pickle approaches Stripes about to sneeze.png S1E20 Stripes sneezes himself into Pickle.png S1E20 Pickle to Stripes "Gesundheit!".png|"Gesundheit!" S1E20 Pickle sees Starla about to sneeze.png S1E20 Starla sneezes and flips.png S1E20 Pickle sees Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and reverses into hay.png S1E20 Pickle tells everyone not to worry.png S1E20 Sick Monster Machines relieved.png S1E20 Crusher in his pit cooking.png S1E20 Pickle sees Crusher cooking when sick.png S1E20 Pickle asks Crusher what he's doing.png S1E20 Crusher "Just baking some delicious food".png S1E20 Crusher tastes the batter.png S1E20 Pickle "So you're not worried".png S1E20 Crusher says he won't sneeze anymore.png S1E20 Crusher beginning to sneeze again.png S1E20 Pickle backing away.png|"Yeah! I'm just gonna stand over here for a minute." S1E20 Crusher about to sneeze again.png S1E20 Crusher bouncing around his pit.png S1E20 Crusher flops on the ground.png S1E20 Crusher covered in his own batter.png Avalanche!/The sneezing penguin S1E20 Blaze flipping over a snow hill.png S1E20 Blaze drives to one side.png S1E20 Blaze drives to the other side.png S1E20 Blaze driving down the snowy mountain.png S1E20 Blaze zigzagging through the snow.png S1E20 Blaze about to do another big turn.png S1E20 Blaze slowing down.png S1E20 Blaze coming to a stop.png S1E20 Blaze feels the ground shake.png|*Rumble* S1E20 AJ and Gabby feel the ground shake.png|"That's weird. It feels like the whole mountain is shaking.” S1E20 Blaze sees an avalanche.png|"Gaskets! It's an avalanche!" S1E20 Avalanche coming downhill.png S1E20 AJ "Over there, Blaze".png|“Over there, Blaze!" S1E20 Blaze sees a distant cave.png|"Head for the cave!" S1E20 Blaze gets in the cave just in time.png S1E20 Blaze inside the cave.png S1E20 Cave exit blocked by the snow.png S1E20 Blaze relieved.png|Phew, that was close. S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear sneezing.png|Achoo! What was that? S1E20 AJ "It sounds like someone's sneezing".png|"Hey. It sounds like someone's sneezing." S1E20 Not any of us.png|"Well. It's not any of us." S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear the sneezing again.png|Achoo! It’s coming from over there! S1E20 Who's sneezing.png|Who’s sneezing? S1E20 It's a penguin.png|Yeah. It’s a penguin! S1E20 Penguin joins Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E20 Penguin about to sneeze.png S1E20 Penguin sneezes and falls.png S1E20 Gabby "You've got the Sneezles, too".png S1E20 Gabby got the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby gets the medicine oil ready.png S1E20 Gabby feeds the penguin some medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby "How do you feel?".png S1E20 The penguin is all better.png S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby happy for the penguin.png S1E20 Penguin slides around Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E20 Penguin in mid-air over snow.png S1E20 Penguin flattens the snow.png S1E20 Penguin found a way out.png S1E20 There's a tunnel.png S1E20 We can use the tunnel to get out.png|Good going, Penguin. We can follow that tunnel to the bottom of the mountain. S1E20 Penguin wants Gabby to ride with him.png S1E20 Gabby gets on the penguin's back.png S1E20 Penguin with Gabby riding him.png S1E20 Everyone ready to slide.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin start sliding.png Icicle jumping S1E20 Blaze and penguin enter the tunnel.png S1E20 Penguin jumps and spins.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin slide and giggle.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin enter a corkscrew.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin in the icy corkscrew.png S1E20 AJ "Look out, everyone!".png S1E20 Blaze and penguin see icicles.png S1E20 Icicles blocking the way.png S1E20 Blaze "We'd better do something".png S1E20 We have to go over them.png S1E20 Tell Blaze and the penguin to go over the icicles.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin jump over the icicles.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin after a successful jump.png S1E20 Blaze "Oh, man!".png S1E20 More icicles ahead.png S1E20 These are hanging from the ceiling.png S1E20 We have to go under these icicles.png S1E20 Tell us to go under.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin duck under the icicles.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin jump a hill.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin enter an ice loop.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin ride the loop.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin exit the loop.png S1E20 There's more icicles.png S1E20 We should go over these.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin jump over the third set of icicles.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin make a perfect landing.png S1E20 Here come more icicles.png S1E20 We have to go under these.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin duck under the fourth set of icicles.png S1E20 Last icicles up ahead.png S1E20 We have to go over the last ones.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin jump over the last icicles.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin land successfully.png S1E20 Blaze and penguin jump out of the cave.png S1E20 We made it.png S1E20 Gabby asks the penguin if he liked the ride.png S1E20 Penguin happily agrees with Gabby.png S1E20 Penguin dances around.png S1E20 Penguin gives Gabby a hug.png S1E20 Gabby tells the penguin she has to leave.png S1E20 Penguin saying goodbye.png S1E20 Blaze says goodbye to the penguin.png S1E20 Penguin seeing Blaze off.png To return to the Sneezing Cold episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries